


I can make it right

by 1d4gd



Series: Omega!Hoseok is 💜 [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drama, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Hoseok is a cocky little thing, Hoseok punches Yoongi soon after they meet, Hoseok will also die without Yoongi's touch so yay for true love, M/M, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Romance, THANK YOUUUUUUU, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, True Mates, Yoongi is not a big fan of it in the beginning, ahahah, but he really likes Hoseok so that's fine, but like little little, omega!Hoseok is my aesthetic and I will fight anyone who tells me otherwise, please give lots of love to sope because they're SMOL and PRECIOUS, sorry not sorry for writing this, their relationship is a little dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Hoseok is so far from the definition of the typical Omega he gives most of the Alphas he meets whiplash. He’s cocky and a little rude and when he goes too far one night, he gets ‘saved’ by an Alpha unlike any other. He tries to brush off the memory of the handsome wolf but when he finds out said wolf is his destined mate he panics. Because time is ticking and he might just die without his Alpha’s touch.





	I can make it right

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo. So yep I really love omega!Hoseok and so decided to write a fic for every OTP. If you wanna check out my Junghope fic, just click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826954). Thank you!
> 
> I am feeling pretty excited about this series because let's face it. There's really not enough omega!Hoseok fics around. I am trying to rectify that so wish me luck! (ahah)
> 
> Also, let's hope he never reads this. J-hope stay away from this story. This is your last warning!
> 
> Hope you like it and you know what I want right? You guessed it. Kudos and comments ❤️
> 
> P.S: Would you like me to turn this story into a chaptered one? Or leave it with a bit of an open ending? Would really appreciate your feedback!

 

        If you ask Hoseok what all this drama about having heats and getting mated comes from, he’d tell you it’s all advertising. Trying to convince Omegas that they’ll never make it without an Alpha and that they should hurry and get claimed before they will become old and unwanted. He doesn’t particularly care about the dynamics of it since well he’s not craving anything or anyone. His heats have always been regular and rather mild in intensity. He’s survived all of them and not even once has he thought that an Alpha would have made things easier.

He’s perfectly fine on his own and not afraid to show it. He acts cocky and self-assured especially around Alphas. He loves the looks he gets when he dresses sexily or shows a bit more skin than necessary. The unrestrained lust and the poorly concealed need to claim or to possess him. But he’s as elusive as ever and when he goes home after spending hours losing himself in the music, he does so on his own, with no one to hold him or to demand he be loyal or a good Omega.

His parents had been pestering him for years to settle down and to finally become a proper Omega, but he has other dreams. He wants to one day own his own dance studio and he’s ready to sacrifice everything for it. That’s also the reason why he works so hard and never backs down from the toughest jobs. He’s used to working together with Alphas and even when they threaten him with all kinds of horrors, he stays strong and immovable in his quest to save enough money to become his own boss.

Most of the time, he gets away with disobeying or even talking back to Alphas but not today. He doesn’t see the slap coming but he sure as hell can tell he’s going to fight back as soon as he recovers from the momentary shock. This is the first time a dominant wolf has ever hit him, and he can’t help the fury brimming in his body at the realization.

‘The hell do you think you’re doing! How dare you touch me with your filthy hands?’

‘I should put you over my knee you stupid little bitch. Didn’t anyone teach you Omegas are only good for taking knots and being fucked dumb?’

‘I will kill you!’

What follows is quite a short altercation. Not because Hoseok can’t kick the hell out of the Alpha who insulted him, but because he’s literally lifted off his feet before he can do so. He’s gently set down but behind an Alpha who seems a little shorter than him. The Omega thinks this might be a sick joke but he’s not laughing and the way the two Alphas measure each other up doesn’t look very amusing either.

He makes a quick decision to just let the Alphas settle it on their own and he makes his way towards the exit. He’s danced enough for the night and he thinks he’d like nothing better than to lay in his comfy bed and sleep. He wrongly assumes he will be allowed to do just that but he’s not truly surprised when there’s a hand grabbing onto his waist and forcing him to face the Alpha who likes to play savior once again.

‘You need to start treating Alphas with more respect, least you will end up really hurt one day.’

‘And if I don’t want to do it? Do I look like I give a fuck about what Alphas want?’

‘You should because not everyone is as nice about it as me.’

‘Yeah whatever. If you’re done preaching, I’m out of here. See you…never!’

He turns around and next thing he knows his head hits the wall. He tries to make the Alpha back off, but he has his hands pined behind his back. He struggles as hard as he can but it’s no use. He hates to admit but the other wolf is stronger than him. This makes him even more frustrated and he releases a tiny growl at the unfairness of his situation. He can’t understand why the Alpha is so adamant about teaching him a lesson, but he’ll be damned if he will let it happen.

He goes a little limp in his hold and just as the Alpha is leaning close to his neck, he kicks back. The dominant wolf stumbles back and that’s when his rage takes over. He punches the Alpha as hard as he can and then he runs. As soon as he makes it out of the club he gets into a taxi. He gets home in record time and then he collapses into his bed. The night’s events are finally getting to him and it doesn’t take long before he’s completely knocked out.

A few days later, he’s still pissed about being treated like a pretty doll. He’s more than just a body to use and to carelessly dump afterwards. Everything is the same as usual except for one small detail. He’s feverish and his skin feels too tight somehow. He has no idea what this could mean but he’d rather not think about it. He’s scared of discovering the truth and as a result, ignores every signal his body is trying to send out to him.

He pretends he is fine even though he can feel his skin burning. His mind is hazy most of the time and his body craves things he can’t name. It’s a horrible feeling and he’s thinking this might finally kill him. He drags his body to a doctor’s office and gets ready for the worst.

What the medic tells him leaves him speechless. The Alpha who tried to give him a lecture on proper Omega behavior is his destined mate. His body had taken a bit to awaken but now that it happened, he won’t be able to survive another heat without his mate. Oh damn! He’s going to die. There’s no other way around it.

He does his best to stay positive, but his heat is rapidly approaching, and he’d rather not die because of one stupid Alpha. He goes back to the club but there’s no trace of the wolf and he’s getting a little hysterical about what this means for him. He returns home with a heavy heart and with the certainty that he’s absolutely screwed. He gets into the elevator and waits for the ding which will let him know he has made it to his floor.

There’s no ding yet because there’s another wolf making their way into the lift and he instinctively presses himself closer to the wall not to attract attention to himself. He can smell pre-heat on his skin and the last thing he wants is to be mauled by the wrong Alpha. When he finally makes eye-contact with the wolf, he freezes. It’s the Alpha. His Alpha if what the doctor told him is true.

He doesn’t know what to do because how is he supposed to convince someone he’s directly disobeyed and actually punched that they are meant to be? That his traitorous body craves only him? He probably has higher chances of becoming the first Omega, but he has to give it a try. His life apparently depends on it.

‘I-I…I’m sorry. I’ve acted v-very mean last time.’

‘Huh? Are you actually trying to apologize? What for? You made it perfectly clear you don’t need an Alpha to tell you what to do.’

‘T-That’s not true. I was j-just overwhelmed by everything.’

‘Yeah right. Like I will believe the lies that come out of that pretty mouth of yours.’

‘F-Fine. Y-You want to know the truth? I will probably die if I don’t spend my next heat with my mate. And guess what? My doctor told me that’s you.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Exactly that. But maybe they were wrong. Maybe the one I am supposed to call Alpha is the jerk who slapped me.’

Hoseok collapses onto the ground and can’t stop himself from sobbing like a little baby. This is such a horrible nightmare and the worst part is that it’s very much real. He’s going to die. Soon.

When the Alpha sits next to him and drags into his arms, he goes willingly. He wants to be comforted and cared for. The fact that the Alpha smells like a dream is helping soothe his nerves a lot. He thinks he could fall asleep like that.

He doesn’t though because the other wolf is trying to get his attention by pressing tiny kisses on his nose and cheeks. He giggles a little because they tickle. When they eventually look at each other properly Hoseok feels a shiver travel all over his body. There’s recognition and awareness in the Alpha’s eyes and his body instantly relaxes. They are indeed mates.

He’s not sure what to do with the notion. A couple of days ago he had been convinced he was never going to let any Alpha mate him and now he has no choice. He’s not entirely disappointed by the turn of the events though. The Alpha is handsome and strong and smells wonderful. He becomes a little self-aware because he’s never been considered a beauty. However, the way the other male stares at him makes him think otherwise.

Now the only thing left to do is to find out the name of his destined Alpha. It’s a bit funny how he’s only ever thought about it now. It doesn’t matter. They have the rest of their lives to work out the details.

‘Y-Your name…’

‘My name? Ah…you’re right. My name is Yoongi. You are?’

‘H-Hoseok.’

‘Cute.’

‘Hey! I am not cute. I am very manly for an Omega.’

‘Whatever you say babe.’

Hoseok blushes at the pet name but doesn’t correct Yoongi. He thinks he’s probably finally ready to have someone call him theirs.

‘So, do you want to go to my place to talk? I feel like we have quite a lot of things to clarify.’

‘Y-You’re right. Where do you live?’

‘A floor below you silly. You didn’t notice me before?’

Oops! He can’t say he did. Amazing! He spent days feeling sorry for himself when his Alpha was literally in the same apartment building with him all along. It’s ironically funny how oblivious he sometimes is.

‘I confess I didn’t. Are you mad at me?’

‘Of course not. Because now that you’re about to become mine I can finally spank your little bottom for punching me.’

Oh! He had completely forgotten about that. But he deserves to be punished for being such a naughty boy and Yoongi really doesn’t have to know about his spanking kink. Not right way that is. Now that he has an Alpha he can practice all of his fantasies on, he’s beginning to realize that having a fated mate might be the best thing that’s ever happened to him.


End file.
